


Dressed Down

by SpectralGuacamole



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralGuacamole/pseuds/SpectralGuacamole
Summary: The one bad thing about JRPGs is all the grinding.





	Dressed Down

_“You! Invaders! Get you the hot bullets of shotgun to die!”_

\- Battle Rangers

* * *

Flesh, sweat, and depravity were writhing and grinding together in the shadows under Paragon’s hooves. Three wild songbirds were being tamed by an army of Fiendish handlers summoned from the demon plane. The golems towered at eight feet tall and made their mortal partners in the cluster look like mere dolls to be played with. This was the punishment for being caught in the boundaries of Paragon’s most powerful spell: _Territus Coitus._

The tall, muscular, and mostly faceless male figures were spawned nude. The shorter, softer female fighters were invited rather abruptly and unwittingly to bare their own bodies in the unholy communion. The low artificial lighting of the chamber made the carnage happening on the floor appear both mysterious and explicit. Most each male’s member was buried deep inside the penetrated walls of the females so it was impossible to judge their sheer size, but the circle of figures closing around the chaos gripping their whole members in their fists provided an intense visual aid.

Both sexes grunted in rhythm as their horribly mismatched parts joined in union. The enraged stalactite shafts of the shade-golems slammed into narrow mortal womanhoods that were only evolved to fit half of that girth. Indeed, the ninth subbasement of the Via Infinito temple was the place where vaginas went to be demolished.

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku were each wearing a black helmet adorned with spiral horns that blindfolded their eyes. The lower half of their faces were left uncovered as they panted in exhaustion with gaping mouths and dangling soaked tongues. Massive cables connected to their head shackles and fed upward into Paragon’s body. Their minds were being numbed with the same throbbing frequency their loins were being pummeled. The massive Fiend loomed above the spell circle like a four-legged black priest overseeing a séance.

The unusual combination of Dresspheres the Gullwings were wearing might help explain how they had been defeated so easily. Yuna was on her back with the front flap of her Thief skirt rolled up to her waist as the shadow-thing crouching between her knees thrusted ruthlessly in and out of her. Rikku was bent over with her nose shoved against Yuna’s navel as another golem pushed up the back of her Black Mage dress and took her from behind. Lady Luck Paine found out she wasn’t so lucky as she laid on her side with one leg lifted straight up and Yuna’s shoulder shoved in her cleavage. The three smoldered and suffered in each other’s body heat as they were ridden harder than the fastest racing chocobos on Spira. Thighs, groins, and buttocks shimmered pale blue-green in the Infinito's light. Holsters and girdles had been unbuckled or outright ripped apart by the demons in a rush to remove the articles protecting the Gullwings' feminine parts and thrust their Fiendish shafts deep inside.

The golems uttered a groan like the sound of rocks rumbling in an avalanche. They reached their release and filled the cores of the Gullwings with seething Fiend-ilk. The rest of the dark creatures shot their genetic cannons on to the three fallen angels, drowning them under gallons of sticky white protein web. The deed was done, the incantation was complete, and the murky figures disappeared back into the shadows they had spawned from.

The Gullwings stirred with new life under their steamy shared cocoon. The sound of iron dropping to the floor and rolling away echoed through the chamber as their head shackles fell off. They slowly rose to their feet like a nest of zombified chicks rising out of their shells for the first time.

The thickest and most damp layers of the lusty muck sloughed off their bodies with ease, leaving behind the thinner and dryer layers. What remained on their figures were three new Dresspheres that resembled a highly stylized blend of wedding gowns and oracle robes. The main parts consisted of a white curtain blouse with matching platinum shorts that firmly hugged their rears and left their navels exposed. Long transparent streams dangled off their shoulders and the sides of their skirts, giving them a look like they were covered in dripping pearls.

The demure expressions crossing their lips and filling their eyes were subtle but sinister. The free-spirited adventurers had been turned into loyal wives of Paragon. Paine crossed her arms above her head and yawned, brushing away a bit of the white web still sticking to her armpit. Rikku straightened out her braids. Yuna simply grinned in the temple’s dim light.

The Gullwings could no longer be called Gullwings. Now they would be known as Paraugurs, but a more fitting name would have been Musk Mages.

* * *

_Author’s note: I thought about making my opening quote just be Kizuna Ai saying “Fucking!”_


End file.
